


Heal the soul

by 0Daydreamer0



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Daydreamer0/pseuds/0Daydreamer0
Summary: Viggo is not dead. He have been save by a travelling healer named Frigg who work with the dragon rider from a distance. She accept to take him to dragon edge to see Hiccup at one condition: He have to help the dragon riders fix the mess he made. He soon realize that his fight with Hiccup during the last mouths have affected more people and things that he thought.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston/Original Female Character(s), Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. He survived

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a bit nervous it's been very long seen i decided to post something i write so  
> If you have any constuctive comment to make i would glady read it!  
> This first chapter is short but i will make them longer for the rest.
> 
> Ps: English is not my firt language and i'm still learning, i also write this to work on my english, please don't be too hard on me, this is very experimental XD

Viggo wake up, but still couldn't open his eyes. A violent pain burning his back.   
He can fell a light breeze caressing his face. The smell of blood and forest filling his nose….  
So he wasn't dead. How is that possible? He don’t even know.   
The chief of the dragon hunter tried to move, again a violent pain went through his whole body and with a grunt and a cuss word he stopped moving. In view of his injuries, if he wasn’t dead, it won’t be long.  
Anyway, it's not like he was going to Valhalla.  
With a sigh that make him cough, he prepare himself to wait that death who never came. 

As he slowly falling back to sleep, he heard footstep coming closer.  
With a burst of hope, Viggo try to move, say something but he only could make a moan and a weak movement.   
“Ho! You are awake! Shhhh, everything is ok. Don’t move, you could open your wounds”  
Said a sweet voice. To the sound Viggo could say that the person was a women and she just sat down near him.   
“I found you on the beach near a battlefield two days ago.   
You were in a really bad state! I have to admit, i’m surprise that you're still alive.   
But don’t worry, you will heal, it’s gonna take the time it’s need but you will survive.   
Now, don’t try open your eyes if you can’t, give yourself some time. Everything is ok”

Her voice was reassuring and but firm. Viggo nodded his head in agreement.   
He couldn’t put a face on that voice, does he know her?   
“Ok, don’t be surprise I'm going to put a wet towel on your forehead, you are burning with fever!”  
Just after Viggo felt a small hand on his cheek and a wet towel being put on his forehead.  
By the gods that was nice! Viggo realize only now how much he was sweaty and feeling hot, but now it was better.  
He sighed deeply letting the coolness spread across his body.  
He hear a soft laught.  
“ Well, the death really don’t want you yet! See this as a good omen, you still have things to do down here.”  
Viggo slowly open his mouth and said with a voice he can’t recognize.  
“H-How are you?”  
“My Name is Frigg and I'm a traveling healer, i go wherever peoples need me”  
Viggo repeat that name “Frigg” it’s sound familiar but his memory where not at their best right now.  
Tired and reassured, Viggo decided that falling asleep was a very pleasing idea.


	2. Frigg the healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Frigg and a other surprise guest ! Hope you will like them :)

When he wake up this time ater a few days, he could open his eyes and after struggling for a minute he could even sit down.  
He was in a camp bed, with big warm fur on him, around him, his savior had installed a small camp.  
A nice fire was burning with a cauldron on it and it’s definitely smell good.  
Stretched between two pricks, a rope with hanging on it different type of medicinal herb placed here to dry. On the other side, he saw a big bag full of jars and other stuff for medication.  
But he also could see a lot of random stuff all around the place that make the camp look like the room of a not very well organize teenager.  
Books, cloths, food, some daggers here, a hand made looking spear there, a big dragon…..WHAT?

Viggo froze, a dragon around the size of a Nighfurry, maybe bigger, ho definitely bigger was staring at him with his golden eyes.  
Even if Viggo have started to understand the beauty of dragons, this still was a dragon of a unknown species that was now getting dangerously close to him.  
He instinctively reached for his sword in his back. Shit! Of course it’s not there!  
Really? Like this, he was going to die like this?

“Dreamcatcher, be nice with him, he’s not ready to play yet!”  
The dragon lift up his head at the voice. Ha yes, Frigg, that was the voice of the women that saved him.  
The dragon huff at him before trotting to her.  
So….she was a dragon rider.  
She approached him with a smile.  
“Sorry I didn’t warned you about that, I have dragon. This is Dreamcatcher!”  
The dragon happily groan, proud to be introduce.

  
He was pale blue, practically gray with darker spot on his body, he looked like that marine creature, what it is call again? A manta ray! His wing didn’t looked like any-other dragon's he seen before.  
Like the fin of a manta ray but with thinner skin in the middle to help him hovers.  
His scales was smooth like a snake and his paws where looking more like lions one than talons.  
On his belly there was something that could be some sort of gills. What a strange dragon.  
Frigg probably seen the confusion and fascination in Viggo look.  
“Where I came from, we call this specie the flyingwhisper.  
Because of their particular body they are know as one of the most silent dragon ever. You never hear one coming, even on the ground.  
They also don’t breath fire, but can blow air as strong as a tempest." She looked at him "And you? How are you doing?”  
Viggo kept his eyes on the dragon, fascinated.  
“I’m doing better, i’m less tired and it’s not as painful as before but still can't get up”  
A smile light up her face “See? Told you it would be fine, I know it would be fine”  
Finally, Viggo looked at her and raise his eyebrow in surprise.  
She wasn’t looking like he though.

  
She was small, as small as that dragon rider...Snotloud. Maybe even more small.  
Short messy hair and a kind but tired look. A scar across her nose.  
She was wearing a dark green coat with a large pant under and big boot.  
She was older than Hiccup but not that much.  
He was expecting an elegant feminine figure with delicate hand and instead, there was that weird looking small girl with rough hand.  
“What kind of dragon did that to you?” Ask curiously Viggo, the scar was big and with the size of the girl, he was surprise she was still alive, dragons don’t leave a chance after leaving a wound like this.  
She raise a brow and smirk in a way that reminded Viggo of himself.  
“Well, for a dragon hunter your not very good, hmmm, let’s say it’s because you are still recovering”  
She already pointed out he was a dragon hunter, maybe she’s more smart than she look.  
“This is not a dragon attack scar, it's a human one.”

  
In a word where human fight dragons, such scar, made by an other human is not that commune.  
What kind of story where hiding this weird girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i will post a drawing i made of Frigg and dreamcatcher when have time  
> Thank you for reading again!


End file.
